Hetalia-Britain Kills America
by blackstar62
Summary: Britain and America get into an argument. Britain does a terrible crime and will have to pay for it eventually. Please give a review.
1. Chapter 1

Britain Kills America

Chapter One

"Yes…this is perfect." Britain held up a vial that contained his new magic potion. "This has been a success." There was a knock on the door.

"Ah…Come in?" Britain called. America slipped in. Britain could tell something was wrong. The large country was shifting from foot to foot and he was quite timid. It was wasn't his usually boastful self.

"Hey, Britain…Can we talk for moment?" Britain slid the vial into his cloak pocket. "Um, sure." America stared at the ground. "About that fight at the meeting…Are you…still mad about the um…You Know What?"

_The Revolutionary War…_Britain cringed at the name. "Oh, well…I hope you know that things will never be the same between us," He confessed gently. "So, if I make you feel like an enemy…just don't take it too personally."

America winced. "Really? I didn't think it was that big a deal." Britain sighed. "But since we are separate countries, it's best that you keep yourself on my good side. 'Cause just because you were once in my care, doesn't mean I won't go to war with you. Remember what happened in 1812?"

America nodded. "Yeah…I remember. But I'm sure we can hang out right?" He looked up hopefully. _He just doesn't understand. _Britain wanted to find a way to defeat his rivals…including America. He didn't want it to come that, though. America was young. He was like a brother to him. He had to protect him…even from Britain himself.

"No," He said firmly. "I told you. We're rivals now." America stepped forward. His blue eyes pleading. "Me and Japan got over Pearl Harbor. We hang out. Why can't that be us?"

It was too endearing. "I'm only trying protect you." With that Britain turned and walked further into his large room. America followed.

"I don't know how bad that was for you. But why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you hate me?" Britain took in each question. "That's enough, America," He whispered. "You should-you should leave. You're in danger."

"What are you protecting me from, dude? This why I had to break away. I'm not a child. I'm not afraid. Please stop this! I can't-"

"I said ENOUGH!" Britain lashed out a purple orb of magic. It struck America in the heart with dangerous force. He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. He weakly looked up at Britain. His eyes were filled with shock, hurtfulness, and anger.

Britain stared in horror at what he had done. He rushed to the country's side. "Stay with me, America." America lied in his lap, light was fading from his electric blue eyes. He gave a shuddering sigh. "When you adopted me…You-you said you wouldn't hurt me."

Britain stroked the dying man's head. "That was then, America. This is now. We'll soon be laughing about it some time." America struggled to keep his eyes open. "There won't be a next time Britain."

Britain panicked. "Don't say that! You're the hero! You're going to live!" America chuckled. "Just because I'm dying…doesn't mean that I'm no less than a hero." With that he closed his eyes and his head went limp. Britain stiffened. "No…NO!" He smacked America lightly on the cheek. His fist hit the floor in despair. "He was so young. He didn't even do anything wrong."

He heard the door creak open. Britain swiftly turned his head to see who it was. He gritted his teeth. "What do you want?" He demanded. Russia shrugged. "I just came to see what all the commotion was."

Britain dropped his head. "I suppose you're going to tell them, right?" Russia just smiled sweetly. "Really? I thought we just say he died from heart attack, right?"

The Englishman looked at him in shock. Russia just winked and gently closed the door.

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Britain paused at the door. "What do I say to them?" He asked himself. It was the next morning. He had not yet decided what to do with the body. He had to trust Russia would keep his mouth closed.

He went in. Everyone looked at him. "What the hell! You are late!" China yelled. He looked past Britain. "Where America?" He demanded.

Britain swallowed. He was shaking all over. "America is dead." The whole room gasped. "How do you know?" Japan asked. Britain took a moment to breathe. So far, so good. "I-I visited him…and he was lying in his bed. He-he wasn't breathing. He must've died of a heart attack." He looked at Russia when he said it. The big man returned the gaze grimmly.

The room was silent. France finally spoke up after a few long moments. "This must be so hard for you, Britain. You practically raised him." For the first time, France wasn't mocking him. He acknowledged the wine loving country. "Yes, it's been a hard day." He felt a tear run down his cheek.

"I guess we should prepare for a proper burial, then," Germany suggested. Everyone murmured in agreement. China led them out. "I told him to lay off the hamburgas," He remarked as he passed. France paused and looked at Britain. "I know we're not friends, but don't be afwaid to talk about anything, all right?"

Britain eyed his rival suspiciously. But his sparkling blue eyes were as solemn as his emerald ones. Britain nodded.

The only one left was Germany. He lingered by the door. "You don't think _I _had something to do with it," Britain challenged. Germany blinked innocently. "Of course not. But it does look like I'm the only country that finds it a little odd zat zis man dies right after an intense argument." He patted Britain on the shoulder and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

China walked through the door. "I have chosen the casket for him." Everyone waited. China beckoned two Chinese men to come in. They rolled in a large oak wood casket. It had etchings of quotations from each country about America. Not many of them were exactly friendly.

"What the hell? How dare you put words into my mouth? I am polite as well as gorgeous. Those are not my words!" France exclaimed. "Give me bw'ake! Those are exact words." The two countries started going at each other.

Finally, Japan broke them apart. "Stop it, you two! Do you really think that your opinions count right now? We should ask the relative." He gestured his head toward Britain.

"Mister Britain?" Japan's voice snapped the country back into the present. "Huh?-Oh! Yes! Um, it's fine, I guess." He looked away.

China narrowed his eyes. "You didn't even look!" Japan murmured something in his ear. The older country nodded and growled. "I can design another one...only if it's okay with Britain." The Englishman nodded distractedly. "Do what you like."

China snorted in contempt but didn't say anymore. He ordered the workers to remove the casket from the room. Japan sat down with a sigh. "It's so unrealistic. And it was so sudden."

"It's all my fault," Britain breathed. Everyone looked at him. "What?" Japan demanded. Britain woke from his trance. "Huh?"

"You just claimed that something was your fault," Japan explained. Britain stiffened. He just confessed! "Uh, I mean that I should've been more concerned about his health...that is." His voice faltered.

France sighed and shook his head. "He was a grown country, England. He was capable of taking care of himself. Stop beating up on yourself. Those beefy monsters were going to get to him eventually." Japan nodded. "Yes, I agree. In fact, that was the last coversation I had with him."

Britain cringed. _You just don't understand. _"I wish I could agree with you," He whispered half to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I can't take this anymore!" Britain kicked the table. "I have to tell someone…but who?" He ran through a list of names. China? No…he overreacts too much. France? Oh God no. That'll just give him leverage. Next thing you know, he'll start blackmailing him.

And then there's Germany. Can he even be trusted? That's a pass. Italy? No, that'll just scare him. Japan? Japan's an okay guy. _I'm sure he can keep a secret._

Britain dialed the number. "Hey, Japan? You don't mind coming over, do you?"

"Britain, this is crazy news!" Japan exclaimed. "I mean…this is shocking." Britain sulked in his chair. "I'm sorry. I just had to tell someone. I needed someone I can trust. I'll pay you if I have to."

Japan held his up. "I cannot accept a payment. You ask me a favor. And I will do my best to help you. You didn't mean to. Don't beat yourself up."

Japan got up. "We'll act like this conversation never happened." He left the room. As he made his way downstairs, someone put their hand on his shoulder. Japan turned and jumped. "Mister Germany!" Germany glared down at him. "We need to talk," He growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Japan exclaimed. Germany banged him against the wall. "I'm not going to ask you anymore. What were you two talking about in there?!" Japan shook his head frantically. "I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?!"

Germany lifted the short country up by his shirt collar until they were eye to eye. "Don't play with me, boy," He growled angrily. His piercing blue eyes burned into Japan's brown ones. Japan flinched. "Please, Germany! Don't make me do this!" He begged.

"Just tell me!" Germany yelled. Japan suddenly kicked Germany away and landed on the ground. He swiftly pulled out his Samurai sword and slashed at the taller country. Germany dodged and pulled out his revolver. "Do you really want to be on that side on me?" He said in a low voice.

Japan blinked. "You left me no choice." Germany's eyes widened. "I know we were allies, but I made a promise to him not to say anything. I'm sorry if killing you is part of that promise." Japan looked away. Germany stood frozen. "What are you saying? Our alliance doesn't exist anymore?" Japan sheathed his sword. "I'm sorry." With that, he climbed down the stairs.

Germany narrowed his eyes. "Well, I assume we're enemies now."

The next day. Everyone was silent. Suspicious glares shot back and forth across the room. "So…how is everybody?" Russia asked cheerfully, breaking the silence. No one responded. Britain noticed the looks that Japan and Germany were giving each other. Britain leaned over and whispered to Japan. "Did something happen last night, Japan?" The black haired man looked down. "It's okay. Your secret is safe."

Britain blinked. _Did I lay a burden on this man? Oh no. Are people starting to question the explanation? _He surveyed the room. No looked comfortable. Someone finally spoke. And Britain's blood went cold.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Let's face it. There's something fishy about Britain's story. It's more realistic to say that he was murdered." His gaze swept across the room. But it landed dead on Britain. How did he know? Britain started trembling. "Well-well why would someone try to kill him? I mean-" He stopped in mid sentence. All eyes were on him.

"Well, obviously someone that didn't like him, right?" His glare unnerved Britain. _I see what you're getting at, you bastard. _He balled up his fists. "America and I may not be the best of friends, but I can't say I disliked him." He let every word leave his tongue with meaning.

Germany nodded. "I never doubted your innocence, did I? Unless, there is something you're not telling us." _That asshole! _Britain gritted his teeth. _Damn him! _But he calmly replied. "That's all I know."

After the meeting, Britain pulled Japan aside. "I think he knows," The Englishman breathed. Japan nodded. "We only confirmed his suspicions." Britain sighed. "What are we going to do?" Japan gave him a grim look. "There is only one thing to do. We must kill Germany."

Britain gasped. "But isn't he your-"

"Not anymore," Japan replied. He put his hand on Britain's shoulder. "It's okay. Anything to protect your secret. But I just wonder…what would America do?"

They stood there in silence. "You really looked up to him," Britain commented. "Yes," Japan agreed. "He showed me that the world is filled with surprises. Not that I like surprises. But he said to me that it's like an adventure. You don't know what to expect next." Britain was swept back into the past. America was little then. they were standing near the port.

"I love traveling, Mister Britain!" America cried. "There is always something waiting to be discovered. Everyday is like an adventure. You just don't know what to expect next!"

Britain chuckled. "Well then. That's an interesting way of thinking."

Japan tapped Britain on the shoulder, and he was in the present again. "Sorry I-" Japan nodded, his eyes full of understanding. "It's okay. Now, our plan is to strike tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Britain and Japan were stationed outside Germany's door. Japan was having second thoughts about his plan. _Mister Germany is a good man. He and I had never had any conflict. _He shook his his head.

_This is why I just sense the mood. _Britain had told him a secret. And Japan had to keep it. Maybe he was going overboard. Then, he thought back to the last conversation he had with America.

"I have to say, America. I really don't like getting in the middle of public affairs. I really don't think it's worth it." America laughed at Japan's comment. "Oh, Japan! Of course it's worth it! It's always the hero's job to help improve people." But Japan thought just the opposite. "If they really needed my help, wouldn't they just ask?"

America shook his head stubbornly. "No...that's why you have to step in and help them. They're too afraid to ask for help. Like say if I was upset and I didn't to tell you...what would you do?"

"Respect your request and move on?" Japan guessed. America sighed in exasperation. "No. You demand to know what's wrong. Then, you give them a big pat on the back and say 'It's okay!' Then, you fix the problem." Japan nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. But do I really have to touch them?"

"Yes. Like this." America slammed the palm of his hand against Japan's upper back. The smaller country stumbled forward. "Aiee! That's a bit hard, don't you think?"

America shrugged. "No. Okay, now try it on me." Japan tapped America lightly on the back. "It's okay," He said in a soft voice. "Louder," America instructed. "Like you want the whole world to hear." Japan nodded. He took a deep breath. He rapped on America's shoulder like a door. And he yelled in his loudest voice. "It'll be okay!"

"Japan?" Japan was swept out of his flashback. Britain looked at him with concern. Japan sighed. This was a hard choice, but he had to help his friend. For America. Japan was not going to stand back and sense the mood. He was going to change it.

"Phase one," Britain announced. "Clear the scene of witnesses."

Italy sat at Germany's feet eagerly. "Are ya almost done with that chapter, Germany? I really want to play checkers." Germany looked up from his book. "Ya, ya. Just pipe down."

A delicious scent of fresh pasta wafted into the room. Sniffed the air. "Are you cooking something?" He demanded. Italy shook his head innocently. "Nope."

Italy inhaled the aroma. "But it sure smells good." With that, he got up and followed the scent. He exited the house and climbed down the front steps. "Pasta? Where are you, pasta?" He called as looked around.

Just then, a wall of cardboard obcured his view. There was a box on top of him! "Germany!" He cried. "Germany, help!" Britain tilted the box up to look inside. "I don't why we don't kill him, too," He remarked.

Japan shook his head. "It's dishonorable to kill the innocent." That made Britain's stomach hurt. "Oh, I understand."

Japan realized what he said. "I didn't mean it that way-" He tried to explain. Britain nodded. "I know what you meant." He turned to the box. "All right, you spaghetti loving git. You will stay there and be quiet, got it?" Italy just stared at him. Fear burned in his brown eyes.

Britain sighed. "If you agree I'll let you have some pasta." As soon as Britain finished his sentence, Italy nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Okay! I can do that!" Britain shushed him. "All right. Just keep it down." He slid a steaming plate of spaghetti under the box.

"Glad we got the settled," He remarked.

Germany closed his book. ""All right, Italy. I'm done reading. You can get the checker board out." He got up and looked around. "Italy? Italy?" He narrowed his eyes. "Something isn't right," He whispered to himself. "Hello, Mister Germany," A familiar voice called.

Germany spun around. "Japan..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Japan...what are you doing here? Where is Italy?" The small, black haired country raised his hand. "He is safe. We just had to...remove him. I didn't want him to witness this."

Germany stared at him. "Witness vhat?" He asked slowly. All his instincts told him he was in danger. "And who is 'we?'"

As if on cue, Britain stepped out of the shadows. Germany knew he might have to take them on two-on-one. His blue eyes shifted from country to country.

"We really don't want to do this, but it's necessary," Japan said solemnly. "But we can't have information leaking out." Britain felt the blood roaring through his ears. This was really happening. Not only was he eradicating a possible witness, but he was also getting rid of an old enemy.

"We're making sure you keep your mouth closed," He announced. Germany nodded. "So it's true. You did kill him. And not only that, Japan was hiding something afterall. I vas right."

Britain gritted his teeth at the fact that he did confirm the German's suspicions. "It was an accident!" He shouted. He could feel the magic forming in his hands.

Germany crossed his arms across his chest. "Vell, then. Go ahead and kill me. But I von't make it easy. Let's see how innocent you are. If it vas an accident, then let us see."

Japan unsheathed his Samurai sword. He launched himself at Germany. The tall man swiftly dodged to the side. He pulled out his revolver and fired at him. Japan skillfully deflected the bullets with his sword. He swung it, but Germany ducked, saving himself from getting decapitated.

The two circled each other. They observed each other like pieces of prey ready to be stalked and killed.

_Shing! _Japan swung out of nowhere and caught the German by surprise. Thee blade made no contact except catching a stray piece of blond hair. The golden strand fluttered silently between them, catching every wave of air. It moved in slow motion to the ground. It settled there, in no man's land.

The opponents' eyes bored into each other's skulls. Neither of them struck. They just stared. Years of being allies were becoming unwoven before there eyes.

_Please understand, Germany. _Japan mentally pleaded.

_Betrayal is unacceptable. _Germany explained silently.

Finally, Germany shot at Japan. The black haired country let every pellet of lead whizz past his head. He lunged at Germany once more. The European nearly lost his leg. He kicked Japan to the floor and pinned him down. The Asian struggled under his large foot, but no avail. Then, Japan desparately drove his sword into his opponent's knee.

Germany stifled a gasp and fell back. He gripped the the blade and gingerly slid it out. He felt the blood soak his pants.

As he struggled to get up, Japan grabbed his sword and slashed down upon Germany's head. _Clang! _Germany's gun was the only thing between him and certain death. Japan let up, frustrated. _He's a worthy opponent. _He thought as Germany pointed his gun at him. Japan readied his sword to block.

There was a sudden toilet flush. Everyone looked up in that direction. Romano came out. "Hey, Potato brain! You're out of toilet paper." He glanced at Japan, and then at Britain.

He looked at them with contempt. "Are you almost done with your play fight? You guys have been at it for a while."

Germany's eyes widened. "Damn it, you tomato kisser!"

Romano sighed. "Seriously...you really can't take on a country as small as him?" He pulled out a dagger. "No one's going to touch this guy." He turned to Germany. "I'm not doing this for you, asshole. I just don't like hearing my brother whine about you being killed." He lunged at Japan. "Just follow my lead."

Romano and Japan were locked in battle, blade-to-blade. Germany stood and watched, mesmerized. Was this guy protecting him?

Romano raced across the room. "Come and get me, fish breath!" He taunted. Japan fell into the trap and charged. Romano glanced at Germany. "Now!"

Britain gasped. "Japan, don't!" It was too late. Shots blared throughout the house. Japan looked at Germany as he dropped to the ground. As he fell his eyes rolled up in his head. It moved in slow motion through Britain and Germany's eyes.

Britain rushed to his friend's side. A pool of blood was forming from Japan's wounds. Britain grabbed him and fled. Tears were forming in his eyes. _I killed another person!_

"I'm sorry. I''m so sorry. I can't do this!" He yelled into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Everyone waited in the conference room. They were all conversing among themselves.

"What is going on?"

"I'm missing my nap for this?"

"Not important? I'll kill the caller of the meeting."

Germany walked into the room. "All right," He said solemnly. "Let us begin this meeting." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"But Britain and Japan aren't here," France protested. Germany nodded. "I know. They are not here for a reason." China looked up. "What you mean? I don't like the sound of this."

Germany took a deep breath. "Last night, Japan and Britain attempted to assassinate me." Everyone gasped. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound like them," China remarked. Germany held his hand up. "Believe me." He lifted his leg up onto the chair, displaying his leg wound. There was a shock that rippled across the room.

"No...that is a Samurai wound. I don't understand. Japan..." China's voice trailed off. France glanced at the brown haired country. "How can you tell?"

China looked at him grimly. "I watched him make that sword." He ran his hands through his hair, flustered.

"But I don't understand. This is not the Japan I know. Japan doesn't kill people." He looked up at Germany. "I'm sorry. I refuse to believe you."

"I believe him," An innocent voiced called. Everyone turned to look at Russia. He was smiling michieviously.

Germany gritted his teeth. "If you know something, Russia, you have spit it out."

"Yes. I know a lot. But it wouldn't be very fair to our friend, Britain." Germany tapped his fingers on the table paciently. "You better think about your decisions, Russia. Because if you don't talk, I'll have to assume you had something to do with this murder...an accomplise, maybe?"

Russia lifted an eyebrow. "Are you jumping to conclusions already?" Germany noticed that France was shifting uncomfortably beside Russia. He instantly turned to him.

"What is your problem? Why are looking like the killer is in the room now?" France looked up at him but swiftly looked away. "Because he is." Everyone else started murmuring uncertainly. "Germany narrowed his eyes. "Vhat do you mean by that?!"

France pointed at Russia. "He is evil! He's been plotting to kill us all! He told me himself!" Germany grabbed France by his shirt. "Vhy didn't you tell us this before, you fool!?"

France started to break down crying. "I was scared! Plus I didn't think he would really do it. But he has already started the killing. Now we're next!" He suddenly busted into a series of babbles and whines. That pissed Germany off even more and back handed the Frenchman, making him fly out his chair and onto the floor where continued to sob. "I'm too gorgeous to die!"

Russia looked at the emotional country with distress. "No...I didn't kill him..." He paused thoughtfully. "But I do know a thing or two." He glanced at Germany. "You wouldn't want to put an innocent man behind bars, would you?"

Germany smacked his fist down. "Vas it you or that tasteless bastard? Don't make me beat it out of you!" Russia shifted his scarf. "Germany, we all know you're in no shape to fight. And even if you were, would you really stand a chance against me?" He smiled cheerfully. "Don't you be the one picking fights with the wrong people." Germany leaned forward. "Iz zat a threat?"

China slammed his fist into the wall. "SILENCE! I want to know how you escape that sword." Germany shrugged. "What else vould I have done? I killed him in battle. It vas either one or neither."

China launched himself at Germany. "YOU DIDN'T! You just couldn't. You wouldn't." The German blocked his blows. "China, calm down," He said gently. "You are grieving." China collapsed, sobbing. "No..."

"It was for the best. I vouldn't have done it if I had the option." China's grief turned into pure rage. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! You have no heart. You have no idea what it like to lose someone you care about."

"You have no idea about vhat happened to me! You don't know how that was for me! Did you think I wanted to kill him?" Germany felt tears forming in his eyes. Ever since he, Italy, and Japan had formed their alliance, Germany had started feeling those things he kept hidden and numb: emotions. He could feel the guilt gripping his heart. He knew he had to stay strong for this group. And he surely didn't want to break down in front of them either.

He struggled to keep the tears from falling. He couldn't take it anymore. "Excuse me," He mumbled and walked out the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Germany sank to the floor. Tears fell and splattered. He shuttered miserably. _I'm so weak. I'm supposed to keep these inside. Vhy am I falling apart like this?_

Germany was too into it to have noticed the hand on his shoulder. Caught off guard, Germany spun around to see Italy staring at him in amazement.

"You're crying. Aww...that is so cute!" He sighed. "Vhat do you want, Italy?" Germany grumbled. Italy knelt next him. "I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, you will always be my BFF."

Germany looked up at him. Yes, the country was annoying as hell, but his compassion for others fasinated Germany. Italy was something else. Germany blinked. "The feeling's mutual," He agreed. Suddenly, Italy hugged him. Germany blushed. This stirred memories that he couldn't exactly grasp.

"When this is all over, we'll celebrate! I'll make pasta for you guys." Germany sighed. Italy was always the one to be optimistic when no one else was able to. It felt good to have a friend like that around. If he were to be honest. There is a place for everyone in the G8 in Germany's heart...even old Frenchy.

Russia tapped his foot impaciently. He will take France down the first opportunity he gets. The Baltic States cowarded behind him. He was at home, after the meeting.

He stared out into the night. All eyes were on him now. He didn't even kill the cola loving nincompoop. _Damn that France. Damn them all. They'll be mine soon enough. They'll crumble under my wrath. Everyone will be part of Mother Russia._

"Can we get you anything, sir?" Lithuania asked politely. "Yes," Lativa chimed in. "That meeting must've been stressful. Since America was absent once again." Estonia smacked him in the back of the head. "What did I tell you about mentioning America to him!?"

Russia was already fuming. "You two can leave the room now. -Latvia, you stay." The two countries fled without any questions. Russia stepped up to the short country. He put his hand on Latvia's head and proceeded to push down. That always relieved his stress. He grinned as he felt the boy's spine submit under the pressure.

"So, Latvia. How was your day?" He inquired. "Gr-Great," Latvia managed to say. Russia pressed down even harder. "Nice...very nice."

Estonia and Latvia sat iin the kitchen. "What do you think he's doing to him?" Estonia asked. Lithuania gulped. "Making that comment, nothing good."

They both jumped when heard a high-pitched scream from the other room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Japan opened his eyes. He blinked at the harsh light. He looked around. He couldn't tell where he was. He sat up in his bed. _What happened? _Then he noticed the bandages wrapped around his waist. Finally, it all came back to him.

He had charged at Romano. Suddenly he felt the bullets pierce his side. When he looked up at Germany, he saw a pained expression in his blue eyes. He didn't want kill Japan...and Japan didn't want to kill him.

Japan was snapped out his thoughts when he heard voices. He looked up to see Britain with his back to him talking to someone. But Japan didn't see anyone. _Britain's insane. First, he's seeing and hearing things, now he's talking to himself?_

"Um...Britain?" He called softly. The country turned to look over his shoulder, then he waved his hands in the air front of him. "Shoo! Shoo!" He whispered.

He walked up to Japan. "Oh good. I'm glad to see you recovered. I was quite afraid that you were going to kick the bucket." Japan looked at him blankly. "Kick the bucket?"

"Die. I got to say, I'm really mastering that healing enchantment." Japan swallowed. "Healing-Never mind. Britain, who were you talking to?"

The blonde-haired man shifted his gaze. "Ah, well...that was my Flying Mint Bunny," He muttered. Japan stared at him. _Okay. He's insane. No doubt. _"Ah...fling mint what-" He shook his head. "I'm sorry. Is he imaginary?" Britain thought about that for a moment.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. More like a friend that only I can see. But they're real all right." Japan nodded like he understood, but he could not comprehend that logic. That was beside their current situation. "So, what now?" He asked. Britain rubbed his neck and sighed. "Mint Bunny told me that the others know now."

"Oh." Japan didn't know whether to take that seriously or not. Well, he could be delusional himself due to blood loss. He felt sick. He was to kill but ended up almost getting killed. He rubbed his dressed wound. What a failure.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We tried." Britain looked out the window. "We are on the run, though. So, that means no place is safe. I just managed to get home." He glanced at his friend. "Do you think you can travel?"

Japan nodded. "I'm sure I can manage." Britain nodded and turned back toward the window. "Good. Then let's get to it, shall we?"

**I need your input. Should I have Britain resurrect America? Please answer. I can't decide because I want my decision to be in the readers' favor. Thanks for the support.**

**~Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
